


满船清梦压星河（三十九）

by shiyuedexiaoju



Category: shiyuedexiaoju
Genre: M/M, 情定三生/许你浮生若梦 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuedexiaoju/pseuds/shiyuedexiaoju
Summary: 生爹反攻预警。
Relationships: 迟勤迟





	满船清梦压星河（三十九）

一顿饭吃了半个多时辰，结束的时候天也不早了，吴翠翠牵着悠悠回了自己的院子，浮生也被陈叔哄着去了西厢房休息。

迟瑞从净房梳洗好出来，换了身干净简单的白棉布中衣，罗勤耕穿了件浅青色的丝缎睡袍，歪在床上，手里拿着那本《海国图志》正在看，也不知看了什么，半天都没翻一页。

迟瑞走过去，把书从他手里抽出来，随手丢在了床边小几上红杉木的都丞盘里，然后在他呆滞的目光中褪了鞋子上床。

“想什么呢？”迟瑞掖了掖被子，把他揽在怀里，“一下午都心不在焉的，有什么心事吗？”

罗勤耕动了动，在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势:“很明显吗？”

“不明显，”迟瑞笑，“看起来没什么，就是有些反常。”

罗勤耕揽着他的脖子沉默了一会儿，然后突然仰头去寻他的唇。迟瑞躲了一下，垂头看着他，目光沉沉的:“不想说吗？”

“没有，”罗勤耕固执地搬着迟瑞的头吻上去，眉目掩着，看不清神色，“我只是不知道该怎么跟你解释。”

迟瑞没再躲，有些心疼地闭了闭眼睛，感受到柔软湿润的嘴唇含过来，舌尖灵巧地闯进去勾连，轻轻地舔过每一寸牙齿。迟瑞微微张着口，纵容地任他动作，罗勤耕的吻从最开始的试探到后来越发克制不住的索取，甚至还狠狠地咬了一口，尝到了腥甜的鲜血的味道。他突然翻身，把迟瑞压在了身下，松开的唇微微有些红肿，闪着漂亮又诱人的水光。

“迟瑞，我想要你，可以吗？”

滚烫的气息喷洒在耳边，引起一阵颤栗，迟瑞的双手还扣在他纤细的腰肢上，听到这话，没忍住叹了口气。

“勤耕，这种事，你为什么还要征求我的意见？”

罗勤耕撑着手，居高临下地看着他，沉默着没说话。

“你好像从来都不知道，你在床上有多纵容我。”迟瑞伸手，细细地描摹他精致的眉眼，“除了第一次，你从来都没有向我索求过什么，我知道你是怕我不习惯，不喜欢，可是.....可是，浮生都这么大了，你都能习惯，我连女人都没有过，又有什么不能习惯的？”

罗勤耕震了震，眼里的光一闪而过:“没有过女人？你跟迟小姐.......”

“我跟翠翠一直都是表面夫妻，”迟瑞被他的重点弄得有些啼笑皆非，“我那时候痴恋知夏，她心里有向天，也不愿同我亲近，悠悠是向天的孩子，你知道的。早些年我倒是纳过一个姨娘，奶奶说是我喝醉酒要了人家，其实我自己知道，根本没发生什么，只是坏了姑娘家的名声，我便给了个名分。”

罗勤耕笑了笑，垂下头去，鼻尖轻轻地蹭着迟瑞的脖子，带了几分撒娇的意味:“我没想那么多。我是个没什么底线的人，名声也没什么可顾忌的，只要能同你亲近，怎样都无所谓，但你不一样，我怕你介意而已。”

迟瑞捧起他的头，轻轻地去啄他嫣红的唇角:“你愿意顾念我，看我高兴，又怎知我不想顾念你，看你高兴呢？”

话音还没全落，罗勤耕那不知道何时绕在他后颈的手突然用了力，加重了蜻蜓点水的吻。骤然被拉近距离，迟瑞捧着他脸的手便空在了半空中，三分无措七分讶异的动了动，被罗勤耕一把抓住，按在了头顶。

二当家毕竟是二当家，刀尖儿上爬过来的人，平日里伪装得再柔弱，也不可能没有身手。迟瑞被按的有点不自在，轻轻挣了挣，却发现自己居然挣不动，他这才意识到，罗勤耕之前的纵容，其实远比他以为的更甚。

在他跑神的空隙，罗勤耕已经麻利地剥光了两人的衣服，春夜里的空气还不是很暖和，屋里又停了暖炉，骤然没了衣物的遮盖，倒还有些不适应的凉意。罗勤耕冰凉的手指温柔又极富技巧的抚摸过迟瑞的每一寸皮肤，点了一路的火，驱走了周身仅剩的一点凉意，让空气都滚烫起来。那温热的唇舌也从额头到眉眼，再到下巴，然后又轻轻地含住耳尖，勾连挑逗。

迟瑞难耐地喘息，喉间的呻吟险些忍不住，又被他强咽了回去。在性事上，罗勤耕向来占主导地位，他比他多些经验，也懂得怎么在床上讨人欢心，懂得怎样勾起一个人的欲望，哪怕是之前纵着迟瑞，进展也总是在他自己的掌控中。

迟瑞总不及他心境平和，罗勤耕太会利用自己的魅力，他知道自己哪里好看，怎样最吸引人，仿佛是不经意间的侧侧耳朵、勾勾指尖，一个眼神，一个微笑，就能恰到好处地勾到人心里去，美人计玩得炉火纯青。以前迟瑞不是没想过，以二当家的姿色，谈生意时会不会真的谈到床上去过，毕竟混黑帮的，多的是荤素不忌的浪荡之辈，也不乏愿意为美人一掷千金的败家子。后来接触多了，迟瑞才意识到自己有多小人之心，且不说以这人的聪慧，多的是法子把自己摘干净，单就是那股子不甘的心气儿，怕也没什么人能教他当真低下这头颅。他总说自己是污秽中的人，手上沾着血，却又总是独善其身，霁月清风。

那清风霁月的人儿正耐心地亲吻他，好像是有意要惩罚他的不专心，牙齿一下又一下地磕碰他紧实的肌肉，留下一串串殷红的痕迹。迟瑞被身上的微痛拉回心神，扶着他的肩膀想吻他，却被他一把按回了被子里，带着薄茧的手抚上早已抬头的挺立，用了力气去握紧了，看着迟瑞涨红的脸，慢声笑道:“想什么呢？还能跑神？”

迟瑞当然不好意思说自己以前轻瞧了他的事，只是罗勤耕的手劲给的太恰到好处，堪堪引着他到边缘，却又不给动作，憋得他大脑有些空白，话到嘴边便滚了出来。

“想到了刚认识你的时候.......”

罗勤耕其实知道迟瑞那时候怎么想的，第一回见面就使美人计，搁谁心里也不会往好了想，不然怎么会在妓院那种地方对他生出旖旎心思。罗勤耕本不会放在心上，因着这幅皮囊，不知有多少人把他想得龌龊下流，他不曾在意名声，也乐得被人误解扮猪吃老虎。只是这事放在迟瑞身上，就总是不一样了。

“怎么想起这些了？”

罗勤耕的声音很平静，手没松开，俯下身去用舌尖和手指在迟瑞的胸口挑逗点火。迟瑞喘着气，却敏锐地从罗勤耕意有所指的话里听出了心知肚明的意味，一时心里也不是滋味儿。

“想我那时候，怎么能轻瞧了你。你心里原只装着我，若非是我，又怎会想到要用美人计来？”

罗勤耕的舌尖已经勾连到了他的小腹，听到这话时停了一下，然后松开一直握紧他挺立的手，张口含了进去。一直被吊得不上不下的欲望突然被温热的口腔包裹，迟瑞闷哼一声，下意识挺了挺腰，顶入喉咙深处又退出来，压抑了许久的呻吟再也忍不住溢了出来。

罗勤耕被他那下意识一顶顶出了生理性恶心，干呕了两下，强忍住没松口，口液淅淅沥沥地流出来，湿润了有些干涩的物件，更方便他深了两分。罗勤耕深吸一口气，舌头垫着牙齿，用力往下一吞，吞进喉咙里，又在自己想干呕的前一秒退出几分，用舌尖和牙齿去轻轻地磕碰打圈儿。

迟瑞舒服地喟叹一声，手忍住不去抓了罗勤耕的头发，把他的头按着固定住，然后挺了腰缓缓进出。这次罗勤耕有了准备，倒没最开始那么难受，舌尖配合他的动作流连抚慰，偶尔深喉也能撑着给点吞咽的挤压。动作逐步加快，在他嘴里迟瑞可撑不了那么久，也不想让他难受，很快就找到了感觉，有些上头地扣紧了他的脑袋，一阵激烈的挺身，在临界的边缘扯着罗勤耕的头发，一把把他拉起来。迟瑞上了头，到底是晚了一步，没能拉他躲开，微凉的体液喷溅出来，一半因为吞得太深，被罗勤耕下意识咽了下去，一半没来得及远离，溅到了脸上。白色粘稠的液体挂上头发和眉毛，溅落在瓷白的肌肤和殷红的嘴角上，不小心滴落下来，又被漂亮小巧的舌尖卷进去吃掉，像极了志怪画本里吸食人精气的妖精。

迟瑞有些尴尬地捂了捂眼睛。之前罗勤耕偶尔用嘴帮他，基本都是直接就用嘴接了，这次握着罗勤耕的头，本来是不想再让他咽了，这才要拉他起来，却没想到估错了时间，弄了一脸。

罗勤耕轻笑一声，见他尴尬，也没去管他，赤着身子下床，弯腰从都丞盘里拿了照常备着的香膏盒子。细长的手指灵巧地扣开白瓷的盖子，挖了一大块出来，搁在手心里。香膏里掺了上好的玫瑰花露和女儿沉，同他身上惯用的沉木香有几分相似，罗勤耕回到床上，握住迟瑞的膝盖，把他的双腿推开，手在穴口揉了一会儿，这才将香膏化开，用指尖轻轻地推了进去。

骤然有东西进入，迟瑞有些不适地绷紧了腰线，罗勤耕已经很照顾他了，手指停了一会儿才缓缓地动作两下。迟瑞捂着眼睛的手一直都没拿走，他的双腿被打开，这样门户大开的姿势，还有些做不到坦然以对。

罗勤耕敏锐地察觉到了他心理上的不适，微微叹了口气，手指退出来，扣住他的肩膀将他翻个个儿，趴在床上，然后俯身过去，一面用胸膛贴住他的后背，轻吻舔舐他的耳垂，一面又化了点香膏，小心翼翼地推了两根手指进去。

迟瑞舒了口气，紧绷的肌肉放松下来，穴口也没那么紧了，更方便了罗勤耕的动作，很快又送了第三根手指进去。迟瑞有些艰难地侧过头同他亲吻，吻得轻柔又缠绵，在他进了第四根手指的时候微微抬高了臀部配合他。

前戏和扩张有些漫长，也细致到了极致，到最后迟瑞食髓知味都有些受不住了，罗勤耕还在耐心地抚慰他。迟瑞松开他的嘴唇，喘着粗气道:“你不难受么？”

罗勤耕的动作停了一瞬间，下一秒就抽出了手指，一挺腰全数沉了进去。他早憋得难受，考虑到迟瑞许久没用后面承欢，担心他受伤才耐着性子，没想到这人比他还忍不住。迟瑞本来是被他极富技巧的抚慰勾起了性质，可真进去了，尺寸也不是手指能比的，还是一入到底，一时疼得冷汗都下来了。

罗勤耕忍着没动，垂头去吻他的耳廓，又抽了枕头来垫在他身下，方便他抬高腰肢。迟瑞适应了一会儿，缓过来了，就动了动，示意他继续。罗勤耕这会儿也是忍到了极致，一得了授意，脑海里那根弦像是突然崩断了，握紧了他的腰开始激烈地进出。刚才还是极致的温柔，下一秒就开始不管不顾，迟瑞有些懵，可他还没来得及跑神，心思就被激烈的动作撞到了九霄云外去。罗勤耕其实还是顾念他的，每一下都在寻找他的敏感点，意志再强大的人，也抵不住这极致缠绵又诱惑的温柔乡，杨木的床晃得“嘎吱”响，这是一场让人无法拒绝的梦魇，吞噬掉清醒之人最后的理智，是神邸都无法抗拒的诱惑，勾人一起沉沦进万劫不复的深渊。

谁都无法拒绝人性最原始、最美妙的欲望，敲打在灵魂深处的鼓点到底是百鬼夜行的沉沦，还是九步生莲的仙箓，没人能去辨得分明。罗勤耕把头埋进迟瑞湿淋淋的后颈，狠狠地咬着他通红的耳垂，将自己心里无法言说的压抑和折磨寄托在微凉的体液里，全数送进迟瑞的身体。他抱着他一起轻颤，一起沉默，将自己深深地埋在温热湿润的后穴里，久久没有动作，仿佛就这么附在他的背上，进入了下一场梦魇。

一股又一股的精液打在迟瑞的身体里，激得他也泄在了靛蓝色的锦被上，罗勤耕还压在他背上，没有出来，也没有动弹。后穴里盛不住的液体满到溢出来，让他感觉不出身体里那物件到底有没有疲软，罗勤耕喘着气不说话，迟瑞也不知道该不该动作，便歪了头去寻他的唇，寻了半天只艰难地寻到了唇角，只好伸出舌尖舔了舔。

罗勤耕紧闭的双眼被他这一舔勾的睁开了，褐色的眸子沉得看不清底纹，他突然抬起身子，把自己抽了出来，在迟瑞以为结束了要起身的时候，又一把扣住他的腰，将他整个人翻了过来，握住他的膝盖压在胸前，毫无征兆地又捅进了湿润的后穴里。

迟瑞已经泄了三次了，身体极其敏感，又有些力竭，突然又被一顶到底，惊得他叫出了声，一下子扬起头，绷紧了修长的脖子。罗勤耕压下去亲吻他的喉结，细致地吃掉他额角和脖颈上的汗珠。迟瑞微微张着口，轻声叫着，目光有些涣散地迎接他精致的眉眼和咸涩的唇舌。罗勤耕紧紧地抱着他，双臂使出了平时从没用过的力道，把迟瑞箍得生疼，身下的动作也一下狠过一下，毫无技巧可言地研磨穴口、撞击花心，仿佛每一个动作，每一下顶弄都要把他拆吃入腹，融入身体里，永远不分开。当罗勤耕最后拥着他射出来的时候，迟瑞的意识已经多少有些涣散了，压在他身上的这副身体在轻轻地颤抖着，他分不太清，到底是因为激烈的情事，还是别的什么，不能说出口的秘密。

欲望终于在激烈的挣扎中全数落下了帷幕，罗勤耕吻了吻迟瑞汗涔涔的额角，披了衣裳起身，叫值夜的小厮打水进来。他拿起迟瑞那被扔在床脚揉成一团的中衣，简单地擦了擦他身上乱七八糟的污秽，然后把衣服丢在一边，把他抱到净房，放在浴桶里，自己也脱了衣服进去，给他清理身子。

迟瑞累极了，半眯着眼睛趴在浴桶的边沿，由着他给自己按摩清理，半认真地打趣道:“我都豁出去以身相许了，你有什么事儿，可不能自己憋着难受。”

罗勤耕的手停了一下，然后轻轻笑出声:“还需要你帮忙，本来也没打算瞒你，只不过一时没想好怎么跟你解释。”

“需要我帮什么忙？”

迟瑞侧了侧头，转过身来，手臂搭在木桶边儿上，看起来好像把罗勤耕揽在了怀里，微微一垂眼睛，便刚好能看到他漂亮的眉眼。那漂亮的眉眼轻轻动了动，蝶羽一样的长睫还挂着水珠儿，颤两下，便“啪嗒”一声跌下来。

“替我去见个人吧。我需要一个人，救命。”


End file.
